Tripping On Water
by Along Gator
Summary: She didn't want to become like her mother. She didn't want to be the one who could be disposed of, if needed. Still. Despite her efforts to stop, she found her footsteps quickening, as she approached his chambers.
1. Vulgarity

**Note: The characters do not belong to me. Think of the regular text as "side 1" and think of the italicized as "side 2." Also, please assume that this happened sometime after Kougyoku tells Alibaba that she loves Sinbad, but will probably have no chance with him. I know, the irony of it! But the events play into the next chapter, so please keep what I said in mind.**

"A pleasant goodbye

In the end, there is no such thing in the world"

-IU, "The Story Only I Didn't Know"

* * *

She didn't want to become like her mother. She didn't want to be the one who could be disposed of, if needed. She didn't want to give birth to an unwanted and neglected child. Still. Despite her efforts to stop, she found her footsteps quickening, as she approached his chambers.

* * *

The sky was pitch black, when she found him. There were no moon or stars out in the night sky. Not even Koubun would be supervising. He had said that Sinbad had specifically requested that Kougyoku come alone. The magenta-haired princess could not comprehend his intentions, and so, her heart pounded with anticipation.

"So, um... what is it that you called me here for, King Sinbad?" mumbled Kougyoku, blushing furiously. The two were seated on his lavish bed. Four poster, silk sheets, and a canopy to top it all off. An ordinary woman would swoon at the sight. But she was not ordinary, nor was she a woman.

Chuckling, Sinbad wrapped an arm around her casually. "There's no need to act so formal. We're alone now."

"Y-yes, we are," squeaked the magenta-haired female. His purple hair was brushing up against the exposed nape of her neck, giving her mental shudders. She was overwhelmed by his aura of charisma.

For a moment, there was silence. Sinbad was mulling over the words that he wanted to utter. He would have to choose carefully. Kougyoku was an important ally, and the worst kind of scenario would be having her change her mind. Gently, the king laid a hand on hers. His gold eyes gazed deep into her amber orbs, conveying amity but not love. "...I hope you have a safe voyage back home, tomorrow. And I want you to know, my friendship with you will always remain. This is your also home, we will always welcome you. But this will be the last..." His low voice trailed off.

Understanding what would have followed, Kougyoku nodded, not daring to break away. She could feel hot tears filling the ledge of her pink eyes. Before she had left to go to him, the princess had made up her mind with Alibaba. She had resigned her emotions. She even said that she knew that he wouldn't ever love her. So why? Why did it have to be so painful now?

"I'm sorry, Kougyoku..." whispered Sinbad, pulling her into an embrace. He could see her internal struggle, and he knew. His tan arms wrapped around her, protectively. Just for tonight. Just for now.

And the princess understood. Hot tears streaked down her face, staining the bed sheets. Her body trembled with her cries.

"I'm sorry..."

"Stop!" She tried to continue, but her breath hitched. The small knuckles of her fists had turned white from gripping Sinbad's robes.

"Kou-"

"Please..." Kougyoku laid her head against his chest. "J-just... this once..." His heartbeat was slow and soothing.

"...kiss me."

* * *

The sky was pitch black, when he lifted her chin. His eyes swept over her shivering frame, giving no indication of pity. Only friendship. "Just this once..." he echoed.

And they both knew. As their lips brushed against each others, they knew that it would be the last.

* * *

In Sinbad's arms, Kougyoku was soon lulled into a sleeping stupor. Her heavy eyelids closed and the last of her tears dripped away. Gently, Sinbad lifted the princess up and carried her back to her own room. After the first incident when they woke up in bed together, the king now took caution. Laying her down gently, Sinbad tucked her in and shuffled out of her chamber. Jafar waited outside, looking quite haggard. He had kept Koubun "company," while Sinbad was with Kougyoku. "You really are the worst," he whispered.

"I know."

* * *

Within her dreams, she heard a voice calling out.

_"Kougyoku... Kougyoku... wake up."_

Her bleary eyes opened and she found herself in a familiar dreamscape. Beneath her small slippers was the crystalline water reflecting the sky overhead, and above her was the crystalline sky reflecting the water below. In the distance, stood someone both familiar and strange.

_"Good night."_

"Vinea." She started to walk towards her Djinn.

_"There's no room for him," it said bitterly._

"What?" Her brows furrowed in worry and confusion.

_"Don't let him enter your heart again. We were together first."_

She abruptly ceased her pace towards it. "And how could I possibly do that?! You know I've tried... But love isn't something that you can just throw away!" she shouted angrily. The water stirred between the Djinn and its master, as did the clouds up in the sky.

_"You forget, love is temporary. Sorrow will remain. All you have to do is stop loving, like you did with Mother."_

"What, h-how-" She was speechless with shock. Her large eyes gazed at Vinea in disbelief.

_"You remember, don't you? That promise you told yourself. Did you think I wouldn't know, after I bonded with you?" It bared its sharp teeth in a sneer, amused by its master's reaction._

"That's-" The water was swirling up in tendrils and striking the sky like bolts of lightning. Kougyoku dashed forward and reached out, only to grasp liquid bars resembling those belonging to a jail. Suddenly, the dreamscape didn't seem so familiar anymore. She could hear the rumbling of thunder and waves, making its way to where she stood. Frantic, the princess banged on the bars, calling out for Vinea. "Help! Help! Please!"

_"Help! Help! Please!" On the other side of the makeshift jail, was Kougyoku. She was banging on the opposite side as well. The thunder was roaring in her ears and the waves were fast approaching._

It wasn't the fear of death that made it so horrifying. It was the image of her on the other side.

Naked, bruised, and battered. Like Mother.

"Help!"

_Oh. The thunder. Her father's heavy footsteps._

_"Help!"_

The waves. Feelings that couldn't be washed away.

"Help!"

_Everything._ Obliterating her.

_"He_lp!"

She bolted upright and gazed at her surroundings madly. Her breathing stirred the room into sound. Outside the opened window, was the faint light of dawn. "Ah..." Realizing that it was dream, Kougyoku curled her knees up and let the water from her vision pour into reality, drop by drop.

* * *

They met again the next morning. With Koubun trailing behind, the girl knew not to talk about anything that might arouse suspicions about last night. For most of the people in the palace, the story was that they had spent the night in their separate, respective rooms. No more, no less.

"Hello, King Sinbad," she murmured softly, dipping her head respectfully. Returning the gesture, Sinbad asked, "How was your sleep? Did you dream well?"

A slight pause, but unnoticeable to the untrained, "Koubun" eye. "Yes, I slept well. Thank you for asking." A standard reply. Before any questions could further be asked, the purple haired king was ushered by his one of his generals to attend to some other urgent matters. "Ah, goodbye for now!" yelled Sinbad, as he walked away.

"Goodbye," she said with a wave.

_"Goodbye."_

* * *

**Another note: To those who read the first version, you might be wondering why I rewrote it. Well, after reviewing it, I didn't find it believable enough. Sinbad wouldn't bed Kougyoku. He's a man with strong morals. When he's not drunk.**


	2. Idiocy

**So... the fanfic was only supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to continue it because of this one person. Yes, you know who you are. I apologize for the wait, if you're still hanging on! Anyways, again, I do not own the characters and... I hope you enjoy this.**

"I missed my chance to get on the wave of love

And now the gravity has left me"

-Yakushimaru Etsuko, "Kamisama no Iu Toori" (As God Dictates)

* * *

The voyage back to her home was relatively peaceful, and gave unneeded time for the magenta-haired princess to consider her past. Sitting in a lavishly furnished room, she caressed the silk blanket that shrouded her legs. The texture was so similar to the king's hair. Soft and fleeting. If she didn't hold onto it with enough force, it would slip out from her fingers. Just like him.

Before her thoughts could get ahead of her, Kougyoku stood up and escaped the confine of her large room. She needed some fresh air.

Ship mates bowed their heads in respect, as the female walked by. She paid them no heed. Their fickleness were pitiful, but not surprising. Just a few days ago, when they were headed towards the Sindria kingdom, Kougyoku could overhear them joking in their sleeping spaces. "Hey, do you really think that princess will get him to marry her?" said a man with a hoarse voice.

"Nah, Sinbad hasn't been caught by anyone yet. I doubt that he'd settle for someone... as unexperienced as her! A man has to have an understanding woman. You get what I mean?" said another with a deep, bass voice. Hoots of muffled laughter accompanied the bass man's comment.

Back then, Kougyoku brimmed with anger and embarrassment at the sailors' blunt comments. I'll show them, she had thought. I'll have him fall for me!

The events that followed however were far from productive or succesful. A slight blush crept up her face, as her mind cringed in response to her past stupidity. Why did love have to be such a sordid ordeal? Kougyoku could not come up with an answer. As if in an attempt to comfort her, the cool breeze from the sky greeted her approach to the deck.

Overhead, the sun shone, bearing a bright disposition. Kougyoku noticed that it was in stark contrast to the men that milled about on the ship. Most of them seemed to be irritated and even sickly. Figuring that the journey probably took longer than they had expected, she went to a corner of the deck to observe the calm waves. They may have been under her in the social pyramid, but she didn't think that the men would care if she angered them.

Gazing out at the vast expanse of water to rid herself of such thoughts, Kougyoku was plagued with much worse ones. A cold shudder ran through her body as she remembered the nightmare she had just last night. The metaphors that were all too clear brought about unwanted memories from her childhood.

"It's all your fault," she murmured. The message was sent to Vinea. Since they had formed a bond years ago, it was easy to communicate with each other. However, the Djinn wasn't in much of a mood for conversation. Kougyoku sensed that the water being was resting. Perhaps Vinea had underestimated the burdens of emotions. It would have served the Djinn right.

She was jolted out of her musings, at the sound of a man's shout. "Hey, get back down to the hull! Tide's rising!"

Hiding her mouth with the wide sleeves of her elaborate dress, Kougyoku murmured a small, "I'm sorry" before heading back downstairs. The trip up to the surface of the ship was not what she had expected it to be. What was it that she needed, if it wasn't air?

* * *

On the way back to her room, she came across Koubun. He had been requested by the ship mates to attend some meeting. Being the lenient female that she was, Kougyoku relented and let him go to do as he pleased. Seeing him now, the petite princess was tempted to tell him what had happened with Sinbad and the disturbing dream she had.

But the words would not come out, as Koubun took her hand. "The meeting was running long... those idiots wouldn't stop talking. But it was all gossip anyways. Hey." Noticing her unusual silence, he lifted her chin to examine her expression. "Do you feel ill, Princess Kougyoku?"

It took all of her willpower to utter a "no" in response, for lies were hard to come by these days. Once the fibs were uttered, they hung about like maggots on a corpse. Much like what her mother looked like, when she was found one day. At the bottom of the palace's lake. Suicide, said some. Murder, said another. But enough of those thoughts.

Seeing through her for once, Koubun said in a no-nonsense tone, "Let's go to your bedroom. You'll feel better there." Not wanting to appear suspicious, Kougyoku complied.

And thus, they arrived back at the place that Kougyoku was trying to flee. While the magenta-haired female shuffled back to her bed reluctantly, Koubun took up an armchair nearby. Now that he was free from his other obligations, he had the rest of the time to take care of the princess. Smiling as if he had accomplished something noteworthy, the male attendant pulled the silken bed covers over Kougyoku and tucked her in neatly, not bothering to let her change.

It might have been a _bit _early for sleep, but he figured from the girl's pallid expression that she needed some rest. And of course, Koubun was rarely wrong when it came to judging people. Or so he thought. Meanwhile, in Kougyoku's active mind, she was busy counting down the time before her sitter would fall asleep and Vinea would rise.

* * *

Time crawled by at a snail's pace, before she could hear the familiar dream babble from Koubun. Quietly, she sat up, and looked out of the little porthole that provided the only source of light. Or moonlight, in this case. Night already... she thought, saddened that she had wasted time feigning sleep. Pulling the covers away from her body, she crawled over to the porthole to get a closer look at the bright moon.

_"Are you wondering what Sinbad is doing now?" it finally spoke. _

"That's none of your business."

_"I thought we had gone over this. We're bonded. You and I. I have a right to know."_

"Yes. I know, but..." Hesitating, she debated whether to risk Vinea retreating again.

_"What?"_

"...I can't always listen to your requests. There are some things that I have to deal with."

_"But I'm your Djinn, Kougyoku. I'm supposed to know. How am I supposed to serve you, if you can't trust me?"_

She bit her lip, agitated. Vinea was right, but she couldn't bring herself to express her thoughts. They were opinions that the Djinn would probably not approve of.

_The creature emitted a soft sigh, its tone almost trembling with exasperation. _

"Please... leave me alone for tonight."

_"Fine. If you really want to be this way, I will grant your wish."_

Though nothing happened in reality, the sound of splashing water and a low rumbling reached Kougyoku's ears. Finally. It was just her now, and... the shining moon. Although she didn't want to admit it, the lovely crescent made a better friend than the Djinn. She didn't have to speak. The two had a mutual and respectively, silent relationship. Loneliness and yearning were also expressed mutually. Of that, Kougyoku was sure.

In the night, the ship sailed at a slower pace, practically crawling along in the dark sea. The motion almost lulled the princess to sleep, but memories from the nightmare and the looming possibility of meeting her Djinn kept her awake. Sighing quietly, she sent her frustrations up to her mute friend. In response, it reflected a few beams of sympathy her way. Of that, Kougyoku was sure.

* * *

**Another Note: I tried to make Vinea a needy Djinn that both cared for Kougyoku but paid more attention to its own desires. Such, that I probably turned it into another Judal... oh lordie lordie... **


	3. Numbness

**Note: I am convinced that Koubun is a eunuch. Or something similar.**

"Hey now, when we gonna wake up?"

- Fitz and The Tantrums, "Fools' Gold"

* * *

"Princess Kougyoku, we will arrive at Kou in half an hour."

The petite princess turned her attention on Koubun from her position near the port-hole. She had stayed there for the night and most of the morning, barely moving an inch. When Koubun woke up to the sight, he reacted like any normal person would. He had screamed like a little child, and inspected her for any signs of illnesses. Coming up with none whatsoever, the male nanny scratched his head, dumbfounded. "How long have you been up, Princess Kougyoku?" he had asked, deciding to take the direct approach.

"...around dawn. The ship's rocking woke me up," she lied.

Koubun sighed. By the tone and briefness of her words, he knew that she wouldn't reveal anything more, even if he tried prying. She was in one of her "thoughtful" phases. "Well, I'm going to take a look upstairs. We should be nearing the Kou empire. Please, at least try to rest..."

She replied with a standard, "I will", although both of them knew that she wouldn't.

Before leaving, the attendant glanced back once more at Kougyoku. Her hair was a disheveled mess. Stray strands sprung out in wild directions like weeds. The princess's clothing wasn't any better. The heavy garments drooped about sadly, and made her look small. Below her eyes were two rings of faint black that should've been adorned on a panda or a raccoon. All in all, the princess was a total wreck. He would have to do a full-out makeover, once he returned. If anybody saw her in her present state, gossip would surely spread and her reputation would be slandered.

With another sigh, he left to check on the ship's journey, leaving Kougyoku to her thoughts.

* * *

"Princess Kougyoku, we will arrive at Kou in half an hour."

When he finally came back, there seemed to be no sudden change in the princess. Actually, she didn't look like she moved much in the interval from when he left to when he returned. This was not good. Koubun quickly set to work on "fixing" the princess. Taking a four-tiered box out from the drawer that took up space near the bed, he opened the third compartment. Inside, was a white powder with a brush and a stick of red colorant. "Princess Kougyoku, please close your eyes."

She obeyed, shutting her eyes so that her attendant could cover up her blemishes. Koubun swirled the white powder with the brush and lightly swept it onto the princess's face, starting from the forehead until finishing at the chin. Once he was done, the magenta-haired female's face had a creamy white shade. As a finishing touch, Koubun added some red to her lips and eyes, using the colorant.

Next, he pulled out the first compartment. A golden comb embedded with a red jewel in the center lay inside. Koubun took it out and said, "You may open your eyes now, Princess Kougyoku. I will be styling your hair."

The slender female blinked, adjusting her eyes. Gently, her attendant pulled off the hair ornament that kept some of her locks in place. Then, he ran the comb through her magenta hair, making sure not to pull any out if it could be avoided. The room was quiet, save for the whisper of unruly hair being untangled.

Koubun got most of Kougyoku's hair under control, after a few minutes of intense brushing. There were no strands sticking out. Satisfied, he took the hair ornament from his lap and slipped it into the middle of the double bob he had created at the top of her head.

"Now, we will take care of your clothes. Please stand up." Being Kougyoku's trusted attendant, he had been with her and tended to her ever since she was a child. Helping her into or out of her clothes was just another task added to the list.

Once Kougyouku stood up, he removed the outer layer of her garments and the sash that encircled her figure. He left them on the bed, before undressing her completely. "Is there a particular garment that you want to wear today, Princess Kougyoku?" inquired Koubun, taking care not to stare. Females were sensitive at this point of their lives, after all.

"...the blue one," she answered curtly.

He nodded, and walked towards the room's closet. Inside was an organized collage of elaborate clothes, one of them being a striking hue of cerulean. Koubun took the garb out. The ankle-length dress bore the mark of the rich with its design of hydrangea sewn with gold silk, and dyed fox fur embedded in its collar and sleeves. A light blue sash accompanied the ensemble. "Does this suit the Princess's taste?"

The petite female glanced at the clothes that Koubun held, and nodded. Koubun could detect a small glint in Kougyoku's eyes.

"Very well." In an efficient manner, he fitted the princess with the dress. It suited her figure nicely, accentuating the slight curves of her hips. By then, the ship was beginning to anchor at the Kou empire's main harbor. It was time for Kougyoku to reunite with her family.

* * *

No one greeted the princess and her attendant as they walked down the ship's plank. The harbor was eerily quiet. Few people were around, even though it was approaching noon. Coming out of her mental fog, Kougyoku furrowed her brow. "Where is everybody?" she asked, picking up her pace. The desolate feel of the port made her uneasy.

"I'm not sure, myself. There must be a big event, Princess Kougyoku," surmised Koubun.

"...hm, let's get to the palace quickly."

Overhead, a certain raven-haired Magi watched them, wearing his usual look of amusement and hate. "So the old hag's finally back." His red eyes narrowed, seeing Kougyoku's "atrocious" attire. "With a worse taste for fashion, no less."

A sigh.

"What did the stupid king do to you..."

* * *

**Another Note: Sorry, it's short. Judal finally appears. Things are gonna get tied up with the manga plot again. The usual.**


	4. Earnestness

**Note: This chapter took a lot of time. I had to rewrite a lot of the sections, just so that it would "flow" easier. A lot of strange characters will pop up, but this will probably be their only appearance in the story. The design for Kougyoku's clothing can be found on my Deviantart account, PlatoontheMoon. **

"I felt a Funeral, in my Brain,

And Mourners to and fro

Kept treading-treading-till it seemed

That Sense was breaking through"

-Emily Dickinson, _The Complete Poems_

* * *

The muffled roar of gossip met Koubun's and Kougyoku's ears, as they neared the Kou Empire's palace. Most of the citizens had gathered in the front square, waiting. For what reason, the two of them were not sure.

Swiftly, they circled around the square, avoiding the crowd. The princess was not in much of a mood to interact with anyone, and the attendant did not want to have to deal with any curious "peasants."

Fortunately, the people were focusing their attention on the gates of the huge palace. Kougyoku noticed that most of their complexions were pale and ashen, as if some plague had fallen over the empire. She hoped that was not the case.

"Princess," whispered Koubun urgently, gesturing towards a narrow path. "Hurry."

The magenta-haired girl turned away from her pale subjects and followed her attendant. The narrow path led to an underground hatch that opened up into the interior of the palace. Naturally, the tunnel could only be used by royals. Those caught in it that had no status were executed, with no exceptions.

As soon as the pair were both inside, Koubun quickly latched the door shut, and proceeded down the tunnel. "Let us go."

* * *

While Koubun and Kougyoku were traveling in the underground tunnel, Judal was sitting on his flying carpet in the skies above. Staring down at the people underneath him, the Magi was reminded of the ants that he used to play with as a child. Or more accurately, the ants that he used to crush and dismember as a child. Even after all these years, Judal was still tempted to use his ice magic and impale the lowly beings. It would make a good show, but it wouldn't be that fun. None of them had any Djinn or were household members of one, therefore they did not have enough strength for a lasting fight. And what irritated the Magi more than boredom, was an unworthy opponent.

Sighing for the second time, the raven-haired male flew on. Some peaches seemed good, at the moment.

* * *

Bright light filtered through the end of the tunnel. Squinting, Kougyoku ascended and found herself in her home. "Perhaps you should take a rest in your room, Princess Kougyoku. I'm sure the ship's bed was not to your liking, but now that we're here, you can sleep all you like in your comfortable bed."

"I don't feel like sleeping. There are things to be done, Koubun. You do realize that, don't you?" She looked up, with the hopes of him understanding her plight.

Unfortunately, the message was not received well. "Whatever it is, I'm sure you can do it after you take a repose."

"No, I can't, actually. It's_ urgent_, Koubun," Kougyoku cut in, breaking off Koubun's suggestion. Her pink eyes glanced around the hall that they were currently in, like a cornered animal looking for a means of escape.

The attendant raised an eyebrow in doubt. "Princess Kougyoku... I don't know what matter is so urgent, but in your state... I doubt you'd get it done."

She flinched, hurt by his cold words. "Fine... If you're not willing to help me, then I'll just find someone who will!" she yelled, defensively. Before Koubun could try to take back his harsh remark, the little princess stomped off blindly. With no other option than to chase after Kougyoku, the male attendant started running.

* * *

It took half an hour for the petite princess to run out of energy. Both of them were dead tired by the time they ended up at the west wing of the palace. There, nobles and government officials gathered to discuss matters dealing with the welfare of the Kou Empire. Men with scrolls and quills ran to and fro through the corridors, delivering messages. There were no female officials present, for the Kou empire still held traditional beliefs about the role of women.

"Princess Kougoku..." panted Koubun. "We should leave. This place is not for you." He felt the passing officials' eyes on him, mocking his lack of control over the girl.

The magenta-haired female shook her head stubbornly, remaining grounded. In her mind, Kougyoku was aware of the trouble she was causing, but she knew that no one would listen to her unless she made a ruckus.

"Princess..." His voice raised up a level, indicating his lack of patience. A slight, throbbing mark of irritation could be seen his left temple.

Kougyoku winced, but did not yield. The fight of wills was finally broken, when a government clerk intervened. "Well, well. What is a princess and her attendant doing here, hm?"

"Noth-"

"Why are all the citizens in the square? And where is brother Kouen?" asked the princess. Her voice quivered slightly. She wanted answers, but at the same time, she feared the consequences of angering Koubun further.

"The citizens?" The clerk blinked slowly. "I'm not sure. To be honest, I haven't been outside for a while... workload has been harsh. I'm grateful that I can even get a breather like this."

"Oh... then, do you know where brother Kouen is?"

"Prince Kouen..." He shook his head. "Sorry, I deal with only financial matters, so I'm not exactly sure where he is... but the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh princesses have returned to the palace from their respective homes. Perhaps you should talk to them?"

"But, how would they know?" asked the petite princess, suspiciously.

"Well, think of it this way. There are six princesses that were scattered around the land, before they came here. I'm sure one of them must know where Kouen went or have seen him," he replied. His tone was soft and persuasive, cajoling the princess to take his words.

"Hm..." The argument did seem valid, and no one else seemed to want to answer her questions. Besides, Kougyoku was sure that Koubun was already on his last nerve. She didn't want to see the product of his wrath. Sighing softly, the princess returned back to her modest state. "I suppose I could talk to them. And also, I apologize for being so... troubling. Forgive me."

The clerk merely laughed. "It's fine. The sisters are in the pagoda outside. Good luck."

She dipped her head in respect, before departing. A slight anxiety nagged at her heart, while she followed the path that led to the pagoda. Her sisters weren't exactly accepting of her. As a child, Kougyoku did not see much of them and she supposed that they probably didn't want anything to do with her. She was the black sheep of the family, after all. Low in rank and low in age. But even so... she had to try, and fast. Speed was of the utmost importance. Kougyoku had to get ahead of Judal, so that she could convince her brother not to wage war against Sindria. She couldn't let his declaration fulfill itself.

Once the princess's back was turned, Koubun faced the clerk. "What do I owe you now?" His expression was a mix of loathing and gratitude. Loathing, for having been cast into a debt. Gratitude, for having a "friend" who arrived at just the right time.

"Well..." he drawled, smiling warmly. "...I don't really have anything on my wish list right now. Perhaps when I get off work? We could discuss it then."

Koubun rolled his eyes. "Fine. But no promises! I might be busy."

"Yes, yes, the hardships of being a servant to a royal," he said with a few nods. "I'm thankful that I got chosen to be a financial servant."

'Whatever..." growled the attendant, hobbling away. The pursuit had left him physically and mentally partially incapacitated.

* * *

The Ren sisters were huddled together, making idle conversation, when Kougyoku arrived at their side. As if a dirty mongrel had wandered into their midst, they instantly hushed and glared at their youngest "sister."

"What ever do you want?" asked the eldest of the princesses. Her gaudy, red lips were twisted down in a disgusted frown. The other sisters watched Kougyoku shrewdly with matching scowls.

"U-um..." Kougyoku's habit of mumbling behind the protection of her sleeves resurfaced. Habits born from fear were hard to break. "I need to-"

"What? Come now, spit it out. No need to be shy with us. Isn't that right?" The sisters nodded, snickering. Kougyoku could hear one of the younger siblings whispering, "The little whore thinks she can act modest, but we know better."

Forcing her hands away from her mouth in an attempt to appear assertive, she asked, "Where is brother Kouen? Do you know his whereabouts?"

For a second, the sisters were silent. The eldest stared at Kougyoku, trying to probe her intent. "...and why would _you _need to see him? What business could _you _of all people have with Kouen?"

"I..." What excuse could she give? If she told them the true reason, they would only ridicule her and be convinced that she was a traitor. "I just wa-"

"You know, with the way you currently are, I doubt any man would want to meet you, even if he's your brother," commented the second princess.

"Yes, that... dress of yours is absolutely horrendous," agreed the fifth.

"Just goes to show that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," added the third.

"I'm so glad that my mother was not a lowly prostitute," stated the fourth.

Kougyoku could not defend herself against the onslaught of insults. She turned slightly to shoot a pleading gaze at Koubun. The male attendant could only shake his head. As he was now, he had no right to oppose the royal women. His standing in the empire was weak.

After the sisters had gotten their share of slandering in, the eldest picked up the conversation with a fake smile. "Please forgive us. We got a bit excited. It's been a while since we've had a visitor. Especially, one that's _related_ to us. What were you were saying again...?"

"I..." Her eyes flicked towards the other sisters, afraid that they would interrupt her again. Seeing that they were being "tame," Kougyoku quickly put in, "I just want to know where Kouen is! I promise, I won't bother you again. I just need to know! Please..." To stress her point, the youngest child bowed down and pressed her head on the steps of the pagoda. "Please!"

She stayed that way, until a voice spoke up. This time, it was not the eldest but the third princess. "Brother Kouen's been on another conquest. He should be back soon from his expedition in the west."

"Really?!" Kougyoku's head shot up. Her eyes glistened with gratitude. "Thank you! Thank you! I won't bother you again! Thank you!" Clumsily, she gathered her dress and ran off to Koubun.

Surprised by her attitude, the Ren sisters stared at her disappearing figure. "She's finally gone crazy..." muttered the eldest. The other princesses nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if she knows that Father died."

* * *

The magenta-haired princess pulled along her male nanny, zooming along the halls of the palace. Her sibling's words about Kouen had invigorated her. After a few minutes of being dragged along, Koubun dug in his heels and asked, "Do you mind telling me what we are doing, princess?"

She looked back at him with her free hand on her hip. "We are going to find Judal."

"And _why_ would we need to get involved with that... Magi?"

"I need to convince him to change his mind before brother Kouen comes back. Remember back in Sindria when he declared war against King Sinbad? I can't let that happen."

Koubun sighed. "But he's pig-headed, Princess Kougyoku."

"Heh, I can't disagree, but he is also my friend." A small smile appeared on her face. "I'm sure he'll listen."

* * *

**The next chapter will be the beginning of a short chase. Also, regarding Kougyoku's sisters, this was just my idea of how they would act. So... yeah!**


	5. Affection

**Note: I wonder, have any of you noticed the message yet? It's hidden somewhere.**

"'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need"

-Zedd, featuring Foxes, "Clarity"

* * *

The day passed quickly for Kougyoku Ren and Koubun Ka. The palace was a huge building that held many chambers, halls, and passages. Searching the vast expanse of royal land required a lot of time and energy, which they did not have in abundance. The sun was already setting when the duo finally got around to the south wing. They had only looked into twenty rooms and two courtyards in total. There were still many more that were waiting for inspection.

"Princess Kougyoku, you should return to your room. We're wasting our energy here. Judal doesn't want to be found and we're not going to be able to get through the whole palace." Koubun laid a hand on her shoulder, trying to reason with the stubborn girl.

She shrugged off his hand. "But we don't know for certain if we haven't exhausted every option! Don't worry about me, Koubun. I'm fine. I still have a lot of energy. So, just a little more." Inclining her head slightly, Kougyoku gazed up with puppy dog eyes. "Please..."

Koubun hesitated under her gaze. He was no good when she used that tactic. "...fine. We'll finish the south wing, then you're going to your room. Good?"

"Yes, thank you." Sweetly, she pulled her attendant into a brief hug, then set off to explore the other chambers.

* * *

He figured she was looking for him. He couldn't see her running around foolishly, but he knew. It was one of those instinctive feelings that stemmed from being her so-called "friend" for so long. In fact, Judal even formulated a little theory about their relationship. If Kougyoku did not see Judal for more than four days, she would worry about him and consequently, drop everything to go find him. Most of the time, the theory was accurate because simply put, Kougyoku was desperate for someone. She was just like a young duckling. Whoever she saw first, she would follow. And it just so happened to be him. Not that he cared.

Taking a bite out of a juicy peach, Judal lounged on the branch of a tree which bore the sweet fruit. A few guards were stationed around the tree, whispering among themselves.

"What should we do?" they were probably saying.

"Should we ask him to get off?" was another possibility.

Or perhaps, it was, "He may be a Magi, but he's overstepping his boundaries."

Whatever. Not that he cared about their blabber. He had enough of these boring surroundings anyways. Nonchalantly, he leaned over and spat out the pit of the peach, hitting one of the guards with it. The outraged look on the man's face made the raven-haired male smile. He loved to see people get riled up. It was too bad that he couldn't stay long enough.

He knew what came after anger.

Pulling his white carpet out from underneath him, Judal jumped onto it and flew away. Behind him, the dark Magi could hear voices cursing at him. And just a minute ago, they were whispering as if they feared what he would do if he heard.

Men could be so fickle.

* * *

Damn you Judal_, _thought Kougyoku, slamming the last door of the south wing. She turned around and saw the smiling face of Koubun. "Off to bed, now," he purred pleasantly, ushering her along. Pouting, Kougyoku shuffled down the halls reluctantly.

"I thought he would be here," she mumbled quietly.

"Well, with all due respect, Princess Kougyoku, Judal is... Judal. He's everywhere and at the same time, nowhere," replied Koubun wisely.

Kougyoku could only sigh at his comment. She knew that he was right. And yet, the observation infuriated her.

I'm his friend. I should know at least that much...

But perhaps she had been away for too long. Perhaps, Judal had changed in the time she had spent in Sindria. That would be plausible. Or...

...have I changed? guessed Kougyoku.

The thought came out of nowhere, but it struck a cord. She halted in her steps to consider the notion. _  
_

It was true that she had learned and experienced many things in Sindria. There were the technical lessons such as strengthening the power of her Djinn equip and making a beautiful flower wreath. Then there were the lessons that came with life. Learning to bear with the pain of unrequited love and experiencing "requited" friendship were the first to pop into her mind. But... She touched her cheeks, as if her appearance had changed along with her mental state. Which it partially had.

...did that warrant change? It felt like something had been forgotten. It felt like something had been left behind.

"Princess Kougyoku. Come, you must be feeling tired." Her attendant touched her arm gently. The girl's slowly paling complexion did not ease his worries.

The magenta-haired princess nodded, confused out of her mind. Her thoughts were becoming distorted and mangled.

"Here, lean on me." Gratefully, Kougyoku laid her head against Koubun and felt herself being guided back to her room.

* * *

Everyone's schedules seemed to be filled at the moment. Kouen was still out on an expedition as were Hakuryuu and Hakuei. Kouha wouldn't return until a few more hours from Magnostadt, and Koumei was busy in his room, writing indecipherable chicken scratch. Gyokuen was preparing for the funeral of her husband. As for the other sisters of the royal family, Judal was not interested in them. They were just old, used up shrews to him. No excitement in that.

That left one last option: Kougyoku. Though Judal would have liked to avoid her for a few more days, alleviating his boredom was on the top of his list. The dark curtain of night had fell upon the palace by the time he made his decision. He reckoned that she was probably in her room, getting ready for bed. The goody two-shoes.

"Off we go..." he muttered, letting his carpet zoom to the princess's balcony window.

* * *

"Um, Koubun?" The aforementioned princess touched the thick garment that she wore. "Where are my other clothes?"

"...that's right." He lightly slapped his forehead and sighed. "We haven't unpacked from the trip to Sindria. Your clothes are probably still in the ship."

"B-but surely, I have some sleepwear in my closet?"

"Aside from the royal gowns that you have, there is nothing resembling sleepwear."

"...you're kidding."

"I wish I was, Princess Kougyoku." The discovery saddened the magenta-haired girl as much as it did Koubun. If she wasn't going to be able to sleep, then he couldn't either. It would be disrespectful for a mere attendant to rest before a royal, even if she was low-ranked. This was going to be a long night.

"So what will we do...?" she asked, clutching the folds of her dress.

Koubun thought about it. Being the place a palace, there were a lot of handmaidens and maids around. Surely, one of them had a spare... but even if they did, would it be acceptable for a princess to wear such shabby clothing? On the other hand, the attendant did not feel like going out at night to the harbor to fetch a mere nightgown. Unconsciously, he groaned, weighing the possibilities.

"Um, Koubun?"

"What?!" he snapped.

"...I think I'll be fine, so you can rest." She smiled reassuringly. "I can see that you're tired and I know I've been a bother. So please, if you will."

Koubun was struck speechless. A sudden twinge of guilt gripped his heart at his earlier outburst.

"Go on," continued Kougyoku gently. "Tomorrow, we can think of something else. Okay?"

He nodded slowly. "Ah... mm. I'll make sure that the shipmates bring your clothes to you."

"Yes. That would be wonderful." The petite princess continued to smile brightly, until Koubun exited. Once she was "alone," Kougyoku dropped the act and flopped down on her soft bed. "Home, sweet home... ha."

In need of sleep, Kougyoku closed her eyelids. She had forgotten about two things. One, there was a sure meeting with Vinea in her dreams. And two, there was a bored Magi peeking in at her.

* * *

Even when she was resting, she looked insufferable and as ugly as ever. Judal wrinkled his nose, as he sat at the edge of her bed, staring silently. You would think that she at least had the common sense to know that blue and yellow did not go well with magenta. You would think that she had the common courtesy to change into something more appealing when receiving "guests." But no.

Twirling a strand of her hair in his pale hand, the raven-haired male leaned in closer. He wanted to mess with her. He wanted her to wake up and see that it was not Sinbad who was in front of her, but him. Judal.

In a jerking motion, Judal pulled the strand, making Kougyoku stir and knit her eyebrows in confusion. She did not wake, however, which only fueled the Magi's resolve to bug her. Again, he tugged her hair, but with more force. There was still no response. She was out cold.

"Wake up, wake up..." Softly, the bed creaked as the raven-haired male positioned himself so that he lay beside her. "...or else I'll sleep beside you." He stared at her slowly breathing form. "I know you wouldn't like that."

"..."

He folded his hands beneath his head, readying himself for slumber. "You would have preferred the stupid king," said Judal with a yawn.

"..."

"Or maybe anyone for that matter." He closed his bleary, red eyes.

"..."

"I guess it's time they noticed your good side."

And with that, Judal fell asleep alongside Kougyoku.

* * *

**Note: I'm sorry for taking a long time (if you have noticed my absence at all). The next chapter will be about Kougyoku's point of view after she fell asleep and some other things. **


End file.
